dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Mundi
Mundi 'is a 5 year-old girl ladybug, who is quite small, and happens to have wings and antennae. She is the one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. She is faithful, analytical, kind, hardworking and practical but sometimes shy, overly critical of herself and others and only works with seriousness. She is caring, modest, and loyal, able to fix anything that is broken, and wants to help others so they can become happier. Personality This precocious girl ladybug is a bit younger (and a lot smaller) than the other members, but Mundi is eager to prove that she is just as smart and capable as they are. Like many young children, she is a mix of emotions. One minute, bold and impetuous, the next, a bit unsure. She can be dainty or tough, depending on her mood. Mundi has only one small problem: if she feels excited, provoked, nervous or afraid, her star bag will start to glow! But one thing is for certain - she doesn't like to be told what to do! This bright spark has a nimble mind, and her specialty is SCIENCE and TECHNOLOGY. She's a whiz on the computer, is often seen fluttering from key to key, gathering information for the next adventure, is very honest and always helps others in any situation -- whether good or bad. About Mundi Mundi tends to stick with Oto, whether he's looking after the plane or coming along on the adventure. Partly because they're best friends - but also to keep an eye on him. Oto's not really a 'big picture' kind of guy, and Mundi is good at helping him prioritize (e.g. "Yes, I know your bolt collection got all mixed up, but the plane is sinking in quicksand!"). But even when Mundi doesn't come along on the main adventure, she'll stay on constant touch with them via the Team Tab, sending them maps to ancient ruins and keeping tabs on them by GPS. Together, Oto and Mundi are a formidable techno-team. They're like the Wright brothers, or the Curies... or Abbot and Costello, depending on the day. They have totally different approaches to problem solving! For example, if the plane needs fixing, Oto will patiently consult the blueprints, while Mundi impatiently grabs the duct tape, saying "Let's just make it happen!". Yet somehow they complement each other perfectly. On a personal level, the two are close confidantes. They enjoy each other's company and share a certain geekiness in that they both have a deep knowledge of some topics - but Mundi's knowledge is more practical, and Oto can sometimes get lost in cool but obscure information. Sometimes, Mundi acts like Oto's fond big sister, by keeping him on task and on time, and reminding him to pick up apples for the Tarte aux Pommes he wants to make later. Mundi is the moral barometer for the group. She is frank and honest, speaks her mind and always insists on helping others when in need. She reminds the group of right and wrong, and is usually the one to tell them when it's time to go home - or be late for supper. Unfortunately, she can get carried away and imagine that she knows better what is good for other people. Her gentleness and support may reach the point of insult, where the group may wonder if he or she may think they are not incompetent to do anything on their own. Quotes * "Let's just make it happen!" (several episodes; her catchphrase) * "This thing always comes in handy!" (a few episodes) * "Nice to meet you! He he!" (Testing Team Doki) * "I don't see anybody selling spices now." (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Who's that?" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Yeti... I wrote about him! He's a scary monster who's supposed to live... UP THERE!" (Climb Every Mountain) * "(''singing; with Oto) Then it rained on our parade!" (during the song "We're Friends Through and Through", in Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "DUCT TAPE!!! Thanks, guys! This ALWAYS comes in handy! Even on our first expedition!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "We'll catch up with you." (Brave Knight Fico) * "Ha ha ha! Our new wing lab is pretty useful, too." (Fico's Masterpiece) * "(acting like an announcer at a race) They're in the homestretch now, and picking up speed! What a race! Red is in the lead!" (Doki's Canal Race) * "It looks like the plane is sinking into the parking lot!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Aww, thanks!" (Crabby Crossover) * "(giggling happily) Let 'em roll!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Now, where's my wrench?" (Doki's Canal Race) * "Hang on! I'll un-stick you!" (Crabby Crossover) * "(chuckles) Remember when we met? In one of my favorite places in the whole world -- THE JUNKYARD!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(on tablet) Morning, Gabi! I've found something VERY interesting -- it's the Beaver Review!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "I don't think we should. LOOK!!! We can't fly through the storm like that!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "FICO!!! Are you OK?" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Helping you guys kind of makes me feel like a superhero, too. Now to get that ball!" (Mundi's Day Off) * "and country', here we come!" (almost every episode; another catchphrase) Appearance Mundi is a ladybug who has bright yellow hair and wears a white slip-on dress with continents of the world and green shoes. Mundi's Bag Mundi's bag is a carry-on bag that has a blue strap and is shaped like a star. Trivia * Mundi is the smallest of the team. * She likes animals, making broken stuff fixed up again, books, nature and cleanliness, and dislikes lack of education. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the flute. * She is likened to Navi from ''The Legend of Zelda. * Her name is based upon the Spanish word "Mundo" (meaning "World"). * Some mistake her as a pixie or fairy. * In "Brave Knight Fico" and "On the Silk Road", she sounds like an average young girl, but after these episodes onwards, her voice becomes more higher-pitched, cheerful and livelier to sound more like a little girl would. * She is the only character in the whole series to have pupils of another color (since all the characters always have their pupils black); she has them green. Voice Actors Mundi is voiced by Tara Emo since 2013. Gallery DOKI.jpeg|Mundi, top right, between Anabella and Fico, with the other members of the team. Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png|Mundi with Doki, Gabi, and Oto Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 003.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, Mundi, and Oto 001.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png es:Mundi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Girls Category:Bugs